Forget You Sooner!
by katskrom
Summary: "Jung Yunho tak akan pernah jatuh cintah pada Kim Jaejoong. Iya, kan?" Drabble. BL. Drama. YunJae. Yoosu. KrisJae. WonJae. DLDR.


_**Disclaimer**__: They're belong to God. Theirselves. Their Parents. Their Fans._

_**Warning**__: A Drabble. Boys Love. Drama. EYD-failure. Possible!OOC. So-what's-gonna-happen ending. Typos?_

_Cast: Jaejoong, Junsu. Mentioned too: Yunho, Siwon, Kris and Yoochun._

_Playlist: David Archuleta - Crush_

_._

_._

_._

_**Forget you, oh, sooner!**_

.

.

.

Hari itu kelas 11 Sosial 1 sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, siswa-siswi membentuk gerombolan-gerombolan tertentu. Bukan seperti geng sebenarnya, hanya sekedar teman dekat yang bergerombol menjadi satu. Topik yang dibicarakan oleh mereka pun beragam. Mulai dari kegiatan sehari-hari, masalah keluarga, pacar, teman, saudara, lelucon bahkan menggosip (dimana murid perempuan mendominasi untuk kegiatan yang terakhir).

Namun sepertinya keramaian yang terjadi sama sekali tak mempengaruhi seorang _namja_ yang berparas cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong atau yang lebih akrab disapa Joongie dan Jae oleh teman-temannya– yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Sedikit aneh memang, mengingat _namja_ itu termasuk _namja_ yang cerewet dan tidak bisa diam.

Junsu– teman sebangkunya pun menyadari hal tersebut. "Jae, kau kenapa?", tanyanya. Ia menatap Jaejoong secara intens.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa _kok_," gumam Jaejoong. Suaranya lirih dan matanya menerawang kosong ke depan. Oke, Junsu mulai takut sekarang. Sikap Jaejoong sekarang ini semakin mirip seperti orang kesurupan. Pandangan matanya kosong, diam tak bersemangat dan gelagat yang berbeda dari biasanya.

_Hiiiiiii_–.._tidak mungkin, ah!_, pikir Junsu.

Dengan takut-takut, Junsu menepuk pundak Jaejoong pelan. "Ja–jae, kau sedang tidak kesurupan kan?"

Secara refleks Jaejoong menoleh ke arah _namja _yang bermarga sama sepertinya itu dengan mata belonya yang memicing tajam. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesalnya, _namja _pencinta gajah itu hanya menghela napas panjang. "_Jebbal (tolong)_, jangan banyak bertanya lagi, Su-ie. Aku sedang tidak _mood _sama sekali saat ini."

Teman sebangku Jaejoong itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Setahunya, se_bad-mood_ apapun Jaejoong, ia akan menutupinya dengan sikapnya yang ceria. Namun, kali ini, Jaejoong meruntuhkan benteng pertahanannya yang kokoh dan menunjukkan perasaannya secara gamblang. Seolah-olah ia adalah sebuah buku yang bisa dibaca dengan mudah oleh semua orang.

"Ada apa?", suara Junsu terdengar tegas dan serius. Ia kembali menatap Jaejoong dengan rasa keingintahuan. "Kita teman kan?"

Pertanyaan tersebut hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mau bercerita padaku? Yang aku tahu, teman selalu berbagi dalam senang dan susah. Jika kau memang menganggapku sebagai temanmu, harusnya kau juga tak merasa malu untuk membagi semuanya denganku."

Junsu memang bukan _namja _yang pintar dalam urusan membaca perasaan atau menghibur orang lain, tapi setidaknya ia merasa apa yang telah diucapkannya bisa memberikan Jaejoong suatu cahaya baru– bahwa Junsu adalah temannya. Teman yang selalu mencoba memahami meski butuh proses. Teman yang mau berbagi dalam senang dan susah. Teman yang mau mendengarkan tanpa perlu menyela. Teman seperti itu lah, yang sebenarnya paling dibutuhkan Jaejoong untuk sekarang ini.

"A–aku," Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. _Namja _cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan– kebiasaan yang Junsu tahu temannya itu lakukan ketika sedang gugup.

"Ya?" tanya Junsu yang berusaha menunggu lanjutan perkataan Jaejoong dengan sabar.

Helaan napas lagi dilakukan– kali ini terasa lebih berat bagi Jaejoong. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali bercerita pada Junsu sekarang dan di tempat ini. Hanya saja sepertinya saat ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Jam istirahat. Saat keadaan kelas ini sudah sepi, ya?"

"Oke!" jawab Junsu singkat.

_Kau harusnya sadar Jae, _bisik Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri, _sekalipun kau bercerita tentang semuanya pada Junsu, hal itu tak akan mengubah apapun_– _terutama kenyataan yang ada di depan matamu._

.

.

.

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I'm look at you_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way I do?_

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa?"

Perkataan Junsu membuka obrolan mereka yang seharusnya sudah dimulai kedua orang itu sedari tadi. Bel pertanda istirahat telah berbunyi sejak belasan menit yang lalu. Keadaan kelas pun sepi dan hanya tersisa kedua _namja _yang cantik dan imut itu. Sayangnya, Jaejoong masih saja mengunci mulutnya. Junsu pikir mungkin _namja _itu bingung bagaimana harus menyusun perkataannya.

_Tidak mungkin_, Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Jaejoong yang selama ini ia kenal adalah _namja _yang pandai menyusun kalimat tercepat sebelum mengeluarkannya dalam bentuk kata-kata. Dimana hal ini berlaku kapan pun dan dalam keadaan yang bagaimana pun.

Junsu yang mulai bosan menunggu Jaejoong berbicara pun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya tak sabar di atas meja. "Jae–"

"Aku merasa...telah jatuh cinta pada Yunho."

"–joong." Hening sebentar. "_MWOERAGO?! (APA?!)_"

Junsu membulatkan matanya horor. "Yunho, murid kelas ini juga kan?"

"Tenta saja, Su-ie." Jaejoong memutar bola matanya kesal. "Yunho yang mana lagi. Seingatku, hanya ada satu nama Yunho di sekolah ini."

Yunho dan Jaejoong?

Sungguh, Junsu tak pernah berpikir jika mereka berdua cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bukannya apa-apa, meskipun keduanya berasal dari kelas yang sama, kedua _namja _itu jarang terlihat berbicara akrab satu sama lain.

Oh, kenapa Junsu tidak merasa aneh saat Jaejoong berkata jika _namja _itu telah jatuh cinta pada Yunho yang _notaband_-nya juga seorang _namja_? Tentu saja karena sekarang ini hubungan tersebut sudah dipandang sebelah mata lagi oleh masyarakat universal. Malah, Junsu sekarang juga sedang berpacaran dengan _namjachingu _yang sangat ia sayangi, Park Yoochun. Jadi ia tak merasa aneh bahkan jijik pada Jaejoong.

Sejauh yang _namja _berbadan montok itu tahu, Yunho bukanlah tipe _namja _alim seperti Siwon– mantan pacar Jaejoong. Yunho malah hampir seperti Kris– mantan pacar Jaejoong yang lain. Tak heran juga _sih_, mengingat Kris dan Yunho bersahabat dekat.

Yunho yang _playboy_. Yunho si tukang PHP (Pemberi Harapan Palsu). Yunho yang _womanizer. _Yunho yang _ukenizer_ (?). Yunho yang _bad _boy. Yunho yang _borju. _Yunho yang merupakan cerminan sempurna _namja _keren raja gengsi masa kini.

_Yun-yunho yang itu?!_

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan, Jae?"

"Tentu tidak, Junsu-ie _baby_~"

"Tapi kau sudah tahu sendiri kan bagaimana _namja _yang satu itu?"

Berpacaran dengan Kris yang merupakan sahabat Yunho secara tidak langsung membuat Jaejoong sempat mengenal Yunho walaupun tidak terlalu akrab. Yunho hampir bisa dibilang mirip dengan Kris– bukan dari segi wajah tentu saja, melainkan sifat. Bedanya, Kris adalah tipe _bad boy_ yang dingin dan kaku meski kadang bersikap konyol– yang terbatas hanya pada sahabat, kekasih dan keluarganya. Sedang Yunho adalah tipe _bad boy_ _easy going _yang sering menggoda _yeoja _dan _uke_ sana-sini secara terang-terangan.

"Hmm, aku cukup mengenalnya _kok._ Tapi ya bagaimana lagi? Kita tak akan pernah tahu kapan, dimana dan dengan siapa kita akan jatuh cinta, bukan?"

Yunho tak akan pernah menyukai Jaejoong lebih dari teman sekelas. Lagipula _namja _yang senang berkecimpung dalam dunia musik itu sadar jika selera Yunho sangat tinggi dan menurut dirinya sendiri, ia tak memenuhi satu pun kriteria calon kekasih _namja _tersebut.

"Sayangnya, aku sadar _kok, _Su-ie. Yunho takkan pernah jatuh cinta padaku."

"Tak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Jaejoong!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Jujur, aku takut dengan perasaan ini. Aku takut tersakiti lagi." Jaejoong menunduk– menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tidak, ia tidak akan menangis. Hanya saja rasa sakit di dadanya tak bisa ditolerir lagi.

"Jaejoong?"

"Takut berharap. Takut jatuh." Tanpa disadari Jaejoong, suaranya mulai bergetar.

"_Uljima, _Jae! Senyum _dong!_", hibur Junsu.

"Aku tak menangis, Su-ie!" Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Junsu kembali. Ia tersenyum lebar– walau terlihat sedikit dipaksakan. "Aku mengatakan hal ini padamu supaya aku mempunyai kenangan kalau aku pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang Jung Yunho."

_Namja _imut itu merasa bingung dengan perkataan teman sebangkunya. "Eh?"

"Aku akan mencoba melupakan perasaan ini karena aku tahu Yunho tak akan pernah jatuh cinta padaku. Jadi ya, dari pada aku harus sakit hati di belakang lebih baik aku menyerah dari depan, sejak saat ini kan?"

Ya, karena menurut Jaejoong, ia dan Yunho tak akan pernah bersama.

Yunho tak akan jatuh cinta padanya, kan?

.

.

.

**The End.**

.

Dan, hidup ending gantung! Yeah! Oh ya, ini yang saya sebut dengan _'so-what's-gonna-happen ending', _yaitu ending yang bikin beberapa orang berpikir, "Terus habis itu mereka gimana?" atau "Kok udah maen selesai mulu ceritanya?"

Oke, intinya maafin saya ya kalau menurut _chingu _ceritanya gaje. Karena, cerita ini _true story_ atau kisah nyata saya sendiri, ya begini. Dalam artian yang sebenarnya, endingnya memang begini, haha. /plak

Bedanya, saya ini cewek dan yang saya suka itu cowok.

Oh ya, saya lagi mencoba melanjutkan pelan-pelan semua cerita yang sudah saya buat dan diambang _dicontinued_. _Support _saya terus ya! (kalau ada yang mau sih...)

.

.

.

**Review? Criticism?**

***kissANDhug***


End file.
